Love Is
by Marselina Liliana Ahn
Summary: cinta menurut chanyeol dan chen , EXO Crack Couple


LOVE IS ….

TITLE : LOVE IS ….

AUTHOR : MARSELINA AHN

GENRE : ROMANCE , DRAMA , ETC .

RATE : T+

LENGTH : ONE SHOOT

MAIN CAST : PARK CHANYEOL AND KIM JONGDAE

DISCLAIMER : EXO PUNYA KELUARGA , TUHAN DAN MANAJEMEN NYA . FF INI PUNYA LYN SEORANG FUFUFUFU … ,.

WARNING : BOYS LOVE , CRACK COUPLE , TYPO BERTEBARAN , EYD BERANTAKAN , FF YAN G BERANTAKAN DAN NGGA BERMUTU . HEHEHE J

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

LOVE IS …

Author POV

Suara music berdentum keras dalam ruangan itu , memutar music dari sebuah boy group di bawah asuhan SM ENT bernama EXO yang sedang gencar mempromosikan Lagu baru mereka , GROWL . mereka (EXO) sedang beristirahat setelah latihan dance mereka yang sudah berjalan cukup lama sekitar , sudah 2 jam lebih mungkin .

Seorang namja tinggi yang menyandang sebagai seorang Rapper di EXO-K sedang asik menatap seorang namja manis yang menyandang posisi main vocal EXO-M yang sedang bercengkraa dengan teman teman satu grup nya yang lain . merasa di perhatikan , namja tersebut balik mentap namja tinggi tersebut .

" kenapa kau terus memandangiku ?" tanya namja manis itu yang di ketahui memiliki nama panggung Chen

" tidak bolehkah aku memandangi namjachingu ku sendiri ?" tanya Balik ChanYeol yang membuat Chen merona merah

" isshh , gombal " ujar Chen lalu memukul ringan bahu Chanyeol

Grepp

Satu tarikan tangan chanyeol dapat menarik tubuh Chen kedalam dekapan nya . ChanYeol memeluk Chen dengan eratnya , sementara Chen mulai membalas pelukannya .

" Channie " ujar Chen dengan suara yang mendayu dayu

" hmm " gumam ChanYeol yang sedang menikmati harum tubuh Chen

" menurutmu , cinta itu apa ?" tanya Chen yang mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ChanYeol yang lebih tinggi dari nya .

" cinta yaa " gumam ChanYeol

" eumm " ujar Chen menganggukkan kepalanya

" cinta itu …. Kebutuhan " jawab ChanYeol dengan tegasnya

" kebutuhan ?" gumam Chen kebingungan

" iyaa kebutuhan , cinta itu menurutku sebuah kebutuhan , setiap orang di dunia pasti membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi cinta dan kasih , dan aku memilih mu sebagai pendamping hidupku " jawab ChanYeol sambil menatap Chen yang ada di pelukannya , sementara Chen sudah ber-blushing ria karena ucapan ChanYeol

" nahh , sekarang bagian mu , cinta itu apa untuk mu ?" tanya ChanYeol mengelus rambut halus Chen

" cinta " gumam Chen

" ahh , cinta itu seperti kopi " ujar Chen dengan ceria

" kopi ?" heran Chanyeol

" yaa , cinta itu seperti kopi , sekarang begini saja , jika aku secangkir kopi pahit dan kau adalah gulanya , jika kita tidak bersatu , maka kopi akan terasa pahit , tapi jika kita bersama maka kopi akan terasa manis " jawab Chen dengan senyuman nya , sementara ChanYeol hanya terdiam membisu dengan ucapan Chen .

Pletakk

Chen memukul kepala ChanYeol yang terus cengo

" yaa , kenapa diam saja ? apa kau mengerti maksudku ?" tanya Chen

" tentu saja , aku mengerti semua ucapan mu " jawab ChanYeol " tapi ada satuyang ingin kutanyakan "

" apa ? katakan saja " ujar Chen

" apa kau merasa jadi kopi pahit ketika belum bertemu denganku , yahh , maksudku , apa kau pernah menemukan gula atau pemanis apapun selain aku ?" tanya ChanYeol

" a-ahh ituu " ujar gugup Chen " ada waktunya kau merasakan kopi yang pahit , sebelumnya , memang ada yang menjadi pemanis untukku , tapi , pemanis itu tidak cocok , aku merasa menjadi kopi yang manis saat aku disampingmu " jawab Chen malu malu sembari memainkan jari jarinya di dada bidang ChanYeol , ChanYeol mengangkat kedua sisi bibirnya , menampakkan senyum manis karena mendengar jawaban Chen

" saranghae " bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Chen

" nado " jawab Chen dengan mata yang berkaca kaca

Chu ~

Chanyeol menghadiahi sebua ciuman di bibir Chen ketika Chen mendongakkan wajahnya , ciuman itu tidak bernafsu , itu hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang terkesan manis untuk kedua pasangan itu , namun , ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas saat ChanYeol mulai melahap habis bibir Chen .

" eunggh " lenguh Chen ketika di rasanya tangan besar nan hangat ChanYeol mulai meraba raba dada nya

PLETAKK

" aww " ringis ChanYeol yang mendapatkan sebuah pukulan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pukulan ringan tepat di kepalanya , ChanYeol mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memarahi orang yang memukulnya tadi , namun di urungkan niatnya saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang memukulnya adalah leader dari EXO-M .

" yaa , kalian jangan berbuat mesum disini , disini ruang latihan , bukan tempat untuk 'bermesraan' " sembur Kris pada ChanYeol , ChanYeol hanya memberikan tatapan tanpa dosanya sementara Chen sudah di evakuasi(?) oleh Xiumin untuk menjauhi ChanYeol .

Dengan tidak ellite nya Lyn menyatakan bahwa FF ini

END

RCL JUSEYOO


End file.
